User blog:Sp3ndthem0mentriqht/NEW FANFICTION but just need a little help
Hey! So I'm doing a new fanfiction series. If you want to add/remove a character or even edit some information, tell me! Just leave a comment on what character and what information you want to do with it:) Also, what should the first episode be called? Cast 'Main Characters' Seniors *'Jennette McCurdy '''as '''Samantha Seidel, '''a troubled teen who has to deal with her drunk mom. *'Tonantzin Esperaza as 'Elvira Duvall, '''a girl who is forced down the road of her abusive ex. *'Elijah Kelley '''as '''Larry Hamer, a poet who tries to figure out his past life, and why he's half deaf. *'Lea Michele '''as '''Carolyn Jones, '''a wheel-chaired girl who tries to figure out the cause of her disability. *'Taylor Lautner as '''Timothy MaKay, '''a gay that struggles with illegal gay marriage while finding his mom. '''Juniors *'Elizabeth Gillies '''as '''Megan Robertson, '''a goth who tries her hardest to not get a step-mom. *'Masiela Lusha as 'Joyce Redbell, '''a curious lesbian who follows in her best friend's steps. *'Amanda Seyfried 'as '''Lucia Thomas Lee, '''a queen bee who questions her sexuality when her best friend has a crush on her. *'AnnaSophia Robb 'as '''Sara Cromwell, '''a ditzy teen that lives with her older sister while her mom is in Rehab. *'Niall Horan '''as '''Richard Ferguson, '''a singer who tries to be confident by being him or drugs. '''Sophomores *'Carter Jenkins '''as '''Henry Gallman, '''a future pianist who has strict parents and has a crush on a niner. *'Ariana Grande as 'Laura Franklin, '''a naive teen that lives with her emotional brother. *'Dianna Agron 'as '''Julie Lawhorn, '''a prankster who lies to cover up the depression of her dead best friend. *'Avan Jogia 'as '''Jeremy Mire, '''an abused teen who deals with his father without his step-mom finding out. *'Lindsey Shaw '''as '''Martha Watson, '''a quirky bi-polar student who lives with her suspicious uncle. '''Freshmans *'Dakota Fanning '''as '''Shiela Keeler, '''an open girl who can be slutty, especially with older grades. *'Ryan Newman as 'Jessica Seidel, '''a troubled girl who has to deal with her drunk mom with her sister. *'Isabelle Fuhrman 'as '''Gertrude Casey, '''an outcast who deals with her crush on a sophomore. *'Zachary Gordon 'as '''Dale Sanders, '''a gay who struggles with coming out to the football team. *'Bella Thorne 'as '''Roslyn Slagle, '''an outrageous girl who deals with people's shananagans. *'Olivia Holt '''as '''Margarita Mashburn, '''an actress/cheerleader who deals with her dad coming back into her life. '''Adults *'Owen Wilson '''as '''Principal Leitner', the principal who goes crazy sometimes. *'Cassie Scerbo' as Mrs. Gossage, 'the math teacher who is having problems with her husband. *'Channing Tatum'' as ''Coach Arleano , '''the football coach who is in love with a student. Recurring Characters '''Seniors *'Jake T. Austin '''as '''Jason McWirther, '''an adopted teen. *'Lucy Hale as 'Roseanne Freeman, '''a lesbian who lives with her estranged uncle. *'Emma Stone '''as '''Roxie Barrington, '''a girl who lives with her suspicious dad and aunt. '''Juniors *'Avril Lavigne '''as '''Katie Zelaya, '''an abused teen that has to live with her best friend. *'Nicole Anderson as 'Susie Rathbone, '''a lesbian who has feelings for her best friend. *'Erin Sanders 'as '''Courtney Andrassy, '''a stalker who tries to make friends. *'Debby Ryan '''as '''Stephanie Chaney, '''a closeted lesbian. '''Sophomores *'Ashley Tisdale '''as '''Evelyn Hunter, '''an actress that helps niners. *'Selena Gomez as 'Kimberly Johnston, '''a popular queen that gets life her way. *'AJ Michalka '''as '''Ruby Rio, '''a girl who feels like her life is falling apart sometimes. '''Freshmans *'Chord Overstreet '''as '''Robby Amaral, '''a gay who helps his friend with coming out. *'Hailee Steinfeld''' as Alfreda Reed, '''an outcast who tries to help her friend from being teased. '''Adults/Kids *'Colin Ford '''as '''Steven Keeler, '''Shiela's younger brother. *'Drew Barrymore as 'Ms. Arteaga, '''the history teacher. *'Jennifer Aniston '''as '''Eva Seidel, a mom who deals with the consequences of alcohol. *'Mila Kunis '''as '''Valeria Cromwell, '''Sara's older sister. *'Marshall Mathers '''as '''Roman Acosta, '''a high school drop out gang member who tries to get his ex back. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts